Johnny
Johnny, also called Johnny Johnny, is one of the main characters appearing in the EdukayFUN video series. Description Johnny appears to be a preadolescent boy. He is rotund, has a large round head with defined cheekbones, a carrot-shaped nose and bulging brown eyes. He appears to be completely bald and also has no eyebrows or eyelashes, consistent with--and suggestive of--the dermatological condition Alopecia totalis. Johnny's regular attire consists of a blue and red plaid flannel shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt and brown footwear. He wears a multi-colored propeller beanie hat on his head. Johnny is seen to exhibit supernatural abilities, such as growing and shrinking himself by many times his original size, telekinetically manipulating his environment, and emanating an eerie incandescent glow while floating above the ground. Analysis Behavior Johnny's behavior suggests that he is a compulsive liar and has little respect for Papa. Beyond this, not much is known of Johnny's personality, although it can be inferred that he is undisciplined and morally corrupt. He is frequently seen attempting to eat people, and in the form of "Johnny Thin" has attempted to drown a cat in a well. However, conflictingly, in the form of "Johnny Stout" he rescued the aforementioned cat from the well. It is unknown if Johnny Thin and Johnny Stout are manifestations of a split personality or if the two are altogether separate instances of Johnny, each possessed of an opposing and highly polarized morality. Relationship to Papa The EdukayFUN video series regularly depicts Johnny and Papa together, suggesting that they possess some relationship that places them in common situations, albeit frequently at cross purposes with each other. However, their highly dissimilar physical appearances make it is unclear if Johnny is actually the son of Papa or if the two share any familial relationship whatsoever. It is possible, albeit unlikely, that their many interactions are purely the result of random circumstance. Inevitable Consumption Currently, Johnny has been devoured by another character in nearly every video in which he appears, an observation that has puzzled researchers for years, since he consistently reappears, apparently unharmed, throughout nearly the entire EdukayFUN video series. Some scientists speculate that each video features an individual clone of Johnny. They note that this could explain his hairless body, presuming each clone has been freshly generated for each video. The theory, however, is unlikely, given the lack of scientific precedent for human cloning, the associated ethical issues that would arise if this were the case, and, some argue, "that's not how cloning works." Other scientists point out that on many occasions, the various items consumed by the EdukayFUN characters are later regurgitated, and may well be the case that Johnny too is regurgitated at some point outside the events captured in the video series. His alopecia could be explained as the result of repeated exposure to the digestive enzymes and acids contained within the gastrointestinal systems of the characters that briefly ingest him. Appearances Confirmed # Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN (debut) # Ding Dong Bell - EdukayFUN # Take Me Out to the Ball Game - EdukayFUN # टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN Disputed #Johnny Johnny yes papa (Christmas) - EdukayFUN (as Holiday Johnny) #Ding Dong Bell - EdukayFUN (as Johnny Thin and Johnny Stout) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game - EdukayFUN (as Red Baseball Johnny and Blue Baseball Johnny) #Jingle Bells - EdukayFUN (as Holiday Johnny) #टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN (as Tomato Johnny) #Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Vampire) - EdukayFUN (as Vampire Johnny) #Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Witch) - EdukayFUN (as Witch Johnny) #Johnny Johnny yes papa (Holiday of the Pirate) - EdukayFUN (as Pirate Johnny) Category:EdukayFUN Characters Category:Human-like Category:Johnnies